The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat part, a seat back and an underframe, the seat part being connected to the underframe in a front guide member.
In motor vehicles, which have but one door on either side and additionally comprise back seats, vehicle seats are required that can be readily moved forward to facilitate access to the back seats. The seat adjustment should remain unchanged after the seat has been moved. Similar demands are placed on seats of a second seat row to facilitate access to a third seat row.
In accordance with prior art, seat parts are mostly connected to an underframe via two front supporting members and two rear supporting members and hinged thereto. A four-bar linkage is thus obtained. It is immobilized by a stop device and usually is adjustable.
In view of the vehicle seat of the type mentioned herein above, the problem underlying the invention was to develop this vehicle seat in another direction, thus providing a new approach for facilitating its construction over prior implementations.